Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion de mismo titulo de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Dos personas que aman y no son correspondidas, Tashigi y Sanji, que callan y silencian sus sentimientos. Y que se conforman con poder de vez en cuando estar cerca .


DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES

A veces el amor duele, sobretodo cuando uno no lo puede confesar. Y uno acepta que su cabeza mande sobre su corazón, sometiéndolo y callándolo. No obstante, el corazón se conforma con poco así que una visión, unas palabras, pueden volver a despertarlo de su letargo.

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada _

_yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir, _

_te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales _

_a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin. _

Esos son...!

Tashigi sabia lo que significaba la voz del Den Den Mushi negro. Habían pasado dos años desde que desaparecieran. En su interior sabía que seguía vivo desde que Kuma lo hiciera desparecer. Era consciente de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a él, pero seguiría intentándolo. Era la única manera de poder estar cerca de él.

_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco _

_sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos _

_le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón _

_haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración: _

En Punk Hazard, un caballero vestido de negro escuchó como caía la lagrima de una damisela. Cuando llegó, su corazón dio un vuelco; era ella, la dueña de su alma. Era feliz de poder salvarla, de poder siquiera dirigirse a ella y serle útil. El poder cogerla en sus brazos era un sueño hecho realidad.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. _

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón. _

_Pero pase lo que pase, _

_y aunque otro me acompañe, _

_en silencio te querré tan sólo a tí. _

Nunca confesaría sus sentimientos. Ella solo tenía ojos para el marimo. Así que se contentaba con contemplarla, con admirar su coraje y su empeño. No sabía el espadachín la suerte que tenía de tener a alguien como ella adorándole en silencio.

_Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate, _

_igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante, _

_prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño _

_y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado. _

Esos dos años sobreviviendo en el reino Okama, no había pensado en volver a verla. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Sonreía y era dulce con todas las mujeres, pero la única que le importaba verdaderamente no estaba. Solo volvió a pensar en su existencia cuando emergieron en el Nuevo Mundo, porque esperaba que Smoker y su Tashigi les volverían a seguir el rastro.

_Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo _

_procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso _

_un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver _

_reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel. _

Tashigi solo quería que viera que había mejorado, que no era inútil. Se enfrentó a Monet y la derrotó dando lo mejor de ella misma. La felicitación de Zoro por el combate fueron las palabras más importantes que había escuchado en los dos últimos años.

_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. _

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón, _

_pero pase lo que pase, _

_y aunque otro me acompañe, _

_en silencio te querré tan sólo _

_me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse. _

Habían rescatado a los niños. Mientras Sanji cocinaba, solo pensaba en una persona, a la que quería dedicarle esa cena. Tashigi también pensaba solo en una persona, en quien la cargó en hombros para escapar del humo tóxico.

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón, _

_pero pase lo que pase, _

_y aunque otro me acompañe, _

_en silencio te querré, _

_en silencio te amaré, _

_en silencio pensaré tan solo en tí._

Tanto Sanji como Tashigi suspiraban en silencio. Corazones rotos, sin poder expresar la verdad de sus sentimientos. Heridos y orgullosos, sin querer reconocer que sofocaban su alma y se conformaban con contemplar como las personas a las que amaban nunca lo sabrían.


End file.
